My Evo Story to be cont
by sinnetregit
Summary: its about this girl... shes majorly intense and to satisfy the toad lovers and the kurt lovers there will be much drama ahead... the beginning might be odd but i promise to make it more interesting :D please bare with me and comment!


"Woah", I scream as I wake up dazed. -Something wet just touched me! uh oh- i think as i look up. -Where am i?-

" Hi there... have a good nap?"

"heh.. my bad"

" don't let it happen again, Aura"

-apparently i had fallen asleep in school.. ugh one great way to wake up is to get a spit ball thrown at you by the creepy guy in the back of the class..-

"yes sir", i say as i straighten up in my chair.

I take out my note book, the one that normal people would call a diary.. but i think that sounds just way too girly. I need to have this because for some reason i have black outs. -So then i think I better write down what has happened incase i forget-

I start:

I haven't been making a good start here at bayville, I have been dozing off in all of my classes.. I just had to stay up last night because of those nightmares..

The weird thing is I just moved to new york and had never since these people before until now... i had these dreams of people that are in this new school! Except everyone here seems normal, hah in my dreams they had powers! I was entertained for a bit but then.. I was tied up and struggling as someone approached me.. I tensed up because I sensed impending doom.. Then.. I saw that face.. It was slender, foreign, actually handsome, but oddly blue, yellow to silver eyes glared at me through the dark when then saw the creepy kid that threw the spitball at me wearing a betrayed and discomfortated face.. he then starts to fall.. i try to save him but i cant make it.. i start to cry.. the blue thing then comes running at me.. and i dissapear into conciousness,

so many things happening at once in my dream just had my confused and scared.. Not just for my life when i was tied up but i feel like i have a connection with those two.. whoever.. more like whatever they were..

- Someone walks by and grabs my book-

"HEY!" I screamed as I turn to look around to try and pin point the culprit

" Okay Auraellis! you have disturbed this class enough for one day! you have detention!"

-I've never had detention in my life! oh god.. what are my folks going to say about this, maybe i wont have to tell them! now to the more important matter.. where'd my book go?-

~ the bell rings~

-phew I actually got through the morning! its time for lunch..-

I haven't made too many friends here but I met these two really intense girls; rogue and risty. I love rogues hair and ristys sick english accent! They seem really close but they are disclosed to the others.. I'm not sure why they started talking to me though..

- i walk through the hallway to meet them-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-in study hall with rouge, risty, and jean-

Risty- so how did you like the noob we met this morning?

Rouge- eh.. she wasn't bad

jean- wow.. rogue i wouldn't think you'd be the type to welcome new comers

-rouge thinks well sorry im not always the welcoming commity mrs. popular-

Rouge- yea well i dont know.. she looks cool.. seems troubled, she might just need a friend

Jean- ha yea all we need now is more troubled teens to be around..

Risty- Around where? you guys seem happy alot.. unless kitty is upset she stepped in mud on the feild...

Jean- hah lets just say we do get our handsfull once in awhile.

~the bell rings~

-rouge thinks finally! to get out of here-

-risty.. they are hiding something.. maybe a new member to their team.. i must find out-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" i say as i approach risty and rogue at their lockers

"hey'' rogue replies

Risty says, "Oh god.. i forgot to tell you rogue.. I know how school just started and all but I'm leaving for about a week."

- magneto is such a pain....-

Rogue says, "oh well thats okay i guess..

umm sorry i forgot your name.."

"me?"

"yea"

" oh um my name is Auraellis but just call me Aura.. its easier to remember that way"

" its a really pretty name" risty says.

"don't be a suck up risty.. anyways Aura, your staying here right?" rogue said.

"Yes, of course.. i couldn't just move here and leave.."

"I'm not sure how you'll like this school.. the buildings are pretty cool but the people... heh not so much" rogue informed me.

"Yea.. I don't know what happened in math but I fell asleep and got hit with a spitball"

"By who?" asked risty.

"umm i'm not even sure.." I said

" Well what did he look like?" asked rogue

" Well he def isn't a brad pitt.. umm he looked like he has barely eaten and he sat really funny, he had ruffled up brown hair with ripped holes in the knees on his jeans.. umm thats all i can remember"

" Hahahaha! wow.." risty smirked

"what?" i asked

"thats toad!" she laughed

"toad?"

"ew yea.. that sounds like him" rogue said " I feel sorry you had to touch **_that_** spit"

risty just keeps laughing but is trying to keep it casual then rogue joins in.. they then start laughing even harder.

"i'm sorry but i really don't get the comedy of this yet" i said

" hah my apologies but look behind you!" risty laughed

- as i turn i see this guy that rogue pointed out to me earlier to be piedro? no wait.. i think it was pietro.. and he was being pulled by the ear to the principals office-

" wow, well thats a sight that you will probably see often" laughed rogue

- we hear rogues friend kitty-

kitty: no lance! go away..

- i see this guy with brown hair, he is fairly tall, he has holes in his jeans too and is wearing a black semi-jacket-

Lance- aww come onn

kitty: I said no!

- seeing this sight obviously made rogue and risty laugh harder-

risty then said, "wow rogue you normally don't laugh but today has been entertaining."

"hah yea.. i guess, well we should head to the cafeteria because it's sort of lunch time and all" rogue replied

"oh well since you guys are heading there I should just leave now" said risty

"oh, okay.. well bye then" said rogue

-risty then walked away while we head the other way towards the cafeteria-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had already found a table and rogue was just pushing her food around with a fork while i stared at all the people taking bits every so often of my sandwhich, then we saw pietro walk in and sit at a table with toad and lance.. and some other hugeee guy that i can't believe i hadn't noticed before..

then a loud crash startled me as i spun around to notice this odd white kid sit next to me coming from a table that consisted of jean and umm some kid with red shades aswell as kitty.

"Hi!" says this white kid with a german accent.

"um hi?" i say

"how do you like it hea?" he said

"uh its okay i guess"

- he tilts his head a bit-

" is something wrong?" i asked

"oh no, how rude of me to stare, my apologies" he says as he turns the other way.

i wonder what happened.. or what i had done wrong :/

- i poked him-

"hi again" i said

he smiled and said " hello thea!"

"hah so what is your name?" i asked

" my name is kurt" he said

"well hello kurt, my name is Aura" i replied

rogue woke up from her spacing and said "ugh whats with the politeness?"

kurt just chuckled, i turned to look at jean and shades but they were too involved in themselves at the time, while kitty was searching in her backpack for the perfect shade of lipgloss she bought yesterday that she wanted to desperately show jean. wow.. how did i know that? i hadn't even talked to kitty.. god this is weird. and while im spacing out myself i didn't notice that rogue and kurt started to talk.. so maybe now i don't have to entertain anyone and i can just look around.

"WHAT!'' i randomly screamed!

Kurt jumps up and falls backwards off the lunch bench while rogue stares at me like WTF

kurt stumbles to sit up again while rogue asks "what was that for?"

"I knew it was someone who took my book today and it's him!" i said as i pointed to pietro

"vat are you talking about?" kurt asked

"well i have a book that i write everything in and i just got a new notebook since i filled up my old ones, i'd know my note book anywhere though because on everyone of them i draw fangs on the back and the one he has is definatly mine" i explained

"ha good luck getting it back" rogue said

so i sat there and just thought if i should be sneaky or if i shud just go for it

" okay so i really need that book back but I really don't know what to do" i said nervously.

" vell zey aren't ze nicest people out of ze bunch" kurt replied

" hah yea just good luck with whatever you do" rogue said

" okay so i'm assuming they are like bullies WAIT i just thought how did he even get my book? I didn't even get to see who took it and I'm not even sure if he is in my math class" i explained

"well maybe he skipped class and thats why he got in trouble today but uhh you were probably just sleepy since you woke up and missed him" said rogue.

rogue thinks - i really hope we don't have to explain the whole mutant thing again.. i'm tired of it-

I then notice how rogue glares at kurt and he understood.. something.. i still don't get them completely, its like they are hiding something about that other table. Wow okay sooo they are bad guys and they had to take my book... okay I'll try the nice routine first, then if necessary I'll find someway to get it.

"Okay I figured out what I'm going to do!" I try to say courageously but it just ended up sounding superficial.. god damn it aura... way to sound stupid...

uh oh.. they are staring at me.. how long have i been talking to myself?!?

"uhmm okay?.. well you zere? vat are you going to do?" asked kurt

"oh heh sorry umm.. I'm just going to go over and ask for it back.. I mean I should atleast try to be nice at first, you know?" i replied

"ha good luck.. ill be watching from over here" rogue laughed

"okay well here I go" i said basically to try to get myself to get up and actually move!

okay so I'm up.. and I actually walking over.. uh oh.. they see me.. i should just walk back.. AGH i need my book though.. they dont look so tough! well except mr. big over there.. Oh god.. they are laughing.. probably at me..

okay three more steps and I'll say..

"Um, hey" I said

Lance lifted up his hand to shush the rest of the group from laughing but toad kept it going.. I wonder if they know they call him toad.. or is that his real name? umm

"So, what do you want" lance glared

"Heh Lance, isn't it obvious? she's one of my groupies! remember the dance? I came with four chicks.. she prob just wants a piece of me" Pietro so arrogantly said

"Yea I do want a piece of you" i said smugly

he looked up at me sort of surprised

"um.." he said

"hah not so smug now are you? anyways thats my book.." i said

"oh yea this book?" he lifts up his brow " hah your the new kid i took this from?"

"uh yea so hand it over" i said hopefully being convincing that im not a push over

"hah its not that easy, first your gonna play a little game for us" pietro said as he rapidly moved beside me and i jumped.. startled and confused.. there toad kept laughing because he could tell that i wasn't understanding something.

"ugh don't touch me" i said as i pushed him away

"so whats the name of the game?" i asked

"yo i got an idea" toad said

"shut up todd" pietro said "um lets see.. something to do with the x-geeks, since you seem to be getting along with them"

"no really.. come on be reasonable" i said

"haha to be honest you'll be leaving us with a raincheck, because we might need you later" pietro said

"what are you talking about!" i exclaimed

"just here!" lance grabbed the book from pietro and shoved it at me "take it and leave.. pietro and i need to talk"

lance gives a evil glare to pietro while he slumps in his chair with an uneasy face

i just hurry back to my table while i hear lance start to go off on pietro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lance- what were you thinking?

pietro- i knew she'd come talk to us i just was messing around

lance- ugh well you did save your self with having her in debt

pietro- see then? no need to be so mad

toad- yeah but yah know he rather have kitty be in debt

pietro and fred laugh really hard

lance- ughhhhhh *storms away*

pietro-teasingly says- ooo now hes mad! watch out! the ground might move!

toad falls on the floor laughing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as i sit down with rogue and kurt they both look up at me with eyes full of surprise

"zey didn't hurt you?" asked kurt

"hey you got your book back" said rogue said before i had a chance to answer kurts question

"um yea, they weren't that bad, they were pretty odd though i must admit" i replied

"hah vell id stay away from them" kurt said

"well, actually it seems i might be talking to them more then i thought i would be.. maybe.. in the future" i said

"what are you talking about" said rogue

"nothing... nevermind" i replied "well i have to fix everything in my locker.. ill catch you guys in um.. well whatever class i have with you.. if i have one because i haven't memorized my schedule yet"

"okay.. vell cya" said kurt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

time passes to 7th period where aura has her studyhall

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue walked me to my study hall because i didn't know where this class was... before she left she just had to whisper in my ear - pietro thinks he is a ladies man and i think he knew whose book he was stealing-

thats such a great thing to hear when as i walk in Oh No...

there is already mr. big, woah why is he in 9th grade?, todd and pietro in there seats in the corner

then theres kitty and lance.. hmm they are playfully flirting.. i thought she didn't like him.. wow people are so confusing here. i'm so dumb for just standing here.. people probably think i have a problem or something hah .. well i guess i do

the only seat left is next to toad..

i walk over and sit down next to him, i really don't want to talk to him so i just slump down

"heh" i grunt as i plop myself down

toad nudges pietro and they both just watch me as i take my note book down and write the rest that had happened today. Pietro got up and asked to go to the bathroom.

I didn't look up but I could feel toad still looking at me. I re-read the part about my dream, so that kid is toad, he was falling and i couldn't save him. Thats just weird...

"Ugh" i scream in disgust, i've been doing alot of screaming for one day haven't i? hah but anyways toad took my book with.. ew no it couldn't have been.. it seems like he did with his tongue! wtf! okay whatever..

"whats your prob babycakes?" toad says

"you just slimed me and took my book!" i replied "can i get that back?"

you hear a deep semi-desk shaking laugh from fred

"heh yea sure but lemme read some" toad said

i actually sit there just thinking what are my odds if i just go to get it but not only is the book slimed and he hopped over to pietros seat, fred could stop me in about a second, then i remember he is probably reading about my dream, i have to get it back!!!

"yo, uh your really weird... why am i in hea?" he said

"i'm sorry.. i don't really know..." i replied

"i felt i knew ya from somewhere" toad said "but pietro wouldn't let me talk to yah tuh find out"

"well i dont know what your talking about because i've never seen you before in my life" i said hastily

"well then why was i in yo dream?"toad asked

"like i said before i dont know!" i said just trying to end this convo with him because i didn't know why and its just a confusing matter

"dont get yo panties in a bunch, i was just wonderin... anyways here comes pietro so we probably shouldn' talk" said toad

Just when he said that i was thinking... he actually isn't that bad, odd, but not bad. He really looks like he needs someone who is nice to him... and some food. Pietro then sits down and turns to me.

Now before pietro gets a chance to say anything because i can tell he is trying to start off by saying something sly i say:

"Just save it.. i don't want to hear your player speech anyways"

Pietro turned to fred and asked," what did frog face say to her?"

Fred then just pulled out a sandwhich and started to eat so he didn't have to answer

"yea put on more weight big boy" Pietro said angrily because he didn't get an answer

"why do you think i did something yo?" said toad

"because you always ruin everything! you don't even have a cool power either!" pietro replied

"what are you talking about and why are you being so mean to him?" i asked

"It's because he is worthless and disgusting" pietro said completely ignoring my first question

I turn to look at toad to see what he is feeling and he feels under appreciated and he trys so hard to fit in with the team but i guess thats how it is since he had to be the youngest

Woah.. ummm this is weird.. this just pops into my head!?!

"He isn't worthless or disgusting! He is fine the way he is!" I say very angrily

"Woah girlys' might have some potential after all" pietro said as he gave me a wink

"what the hell are you talking about now!" i pretty much yelled at him, i'm really fed up of all this injustice.. it happens everywhere!

"well, do yous got a mirror?" asked toad

i pull out my compact from my purse and "AH" i say as it drops to the floor

"whats wrong with me!" i say as i run to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror.. my eyes were glowing a bright yellow.. my skin was deepining into a dark tan.. I splashed my face with water and sat in a stall to calm down. "breathe in and out... stay calm pietro told me to tell ya" toad said

"oh god for a second i though you were him..." i replied

"i'm nothing like him... anyways you want me tuh get your friends? They could figya whats wrong with you, I'm sure of it" toad said

i start crying because; one- something is wrong with me! and two- i can't believe i actually have people who care about me here!

Darkness engulfs me and i have the same dream as before.. I'm tied up but then blue man saves me! then at where toad is falling.. i save him!!!

then i'm at this mansion and we phase into the city where i see my new friends fighting.. :O against pietro and fred!

I feel my self being shaken... -my eyes open-

"babycakes are you okay?" asked .... some blurry figure

"uh, my head really hurts!" i replied

"you can leave now toad" said rogue in a nasty tone

"no! wait! keep him here!" i said as some other figure comes and sits beside me

"vat happened to you in zer?!" asked a concerned kurt

"im.. im not really sure.. but toad has to know if he was here!" i replied " i probably just had one of my black outs"

"so zis is normal? oh i wont be getting used to zis" said kurt

"yea.. sorry i didn't tell you guys.. most of the time i get my memory back but not always and some times its dangerous not knowing right away... you know?" i said

"hah you dont have to tell us" said rogue " so toad where you there?"

"yea i was there..." toad replied hesitantly

"you and your goons did this to her didn't they!" accused rogue

"No! i swea! We didn't do anythin! well.. atleast i didn't..." said toad

"vat did they do?!?" asked kurt as he grabs onto toads shirt

"okay! okay! so we was sitting in study hall and pietro was being an ass to me and she was just protectin me.. then i guess she got mad and her eyes were bright yellow" toad explained "then she ran intuh the bathroom and pietro knew she didn't like him so he sent me tuh make sure she was okay, thats when i assd her if she wanted me tuh get you guys."

he went over and whispered something to rogue and she looked at kurt and then told him... why does everything have to be a secret around here?!? god.. umm hold upp did he say my eyes were glowing?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something really weird is going on here isn't it? and i have a feeling you guys know! WHY WONT YOU TELL ME!" i said while freaking out

"Just relax, we have to take you to see our professor at the institute" jean said as she just burst through the door

"how do you know what was going on" i asked jean

"never mind that, we have to go now" replied jean

"well im comin too" interjected toad

"whats it to you?" asked rogue

"i just want to go, okay?" said toad

"vell,... jean?" asked kurt

"sorry toad but really, you should get to class" jean replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kurt picked me up and i must have dozed off because before i knew it, it had felt it took less than minute to get there, up in xaviers office.

"Hello jean, kurt, kitty, rogue, and hello especially to you Auraellis" said prof. X, this bald man in a wheel chair, who looked very intellectual and wise." thank you for bringing her to me, but you all should go to school, except for you kurt, i will need you when we are done. Until then please stay on campus."

Most of them with disappointed looks and grunts walked out and shut the door.

"Now Aura, may i please read your journal?" prof. x inquired.

"umm okay" i say as i pull it out of my bag and hand it to him.

I dont know why i feel comfortable around him but this place just feels so grand!

As he continues to read i heard a low "hmm..."

Then when he finished he placed the book on my lap.

"You must brace yourself for what you might hear today, you have a gift, not fully developed, actually, barely developed, but a wonderful gift nevertheless" prof x explained.

"What gift is that? It has to do with my eyes doesn't it?... What's wrong with me? Now that you've read my journal you know what happened don't you? How did i get in that accident when i was 12? What happened to me?!" i say, continuing to blurt out questions.

I'm not normally an emotional girl but i start to cry as these thoughts overwhelmed me.

"Calm down Aura and all will be explained in time" replied prof x

"Okay, well lets start with the gift part.. What happened to me today when i got mad?" i asked

"Well Aura, I used Cerebro which is a highly technical machine that can tell when.. the gifted.. uses this gift," prof x explained

"I used this gift today? Making my eyes glow? wow.." i said

-pshh what a big deal.. its weird but not a gift, i can't believe they brought me to this wack job.-

"Don't think such things of me Aura, I am being honest." prof x replied

"Huh? I didn't say anything" i replied

"You, I, all of the students that come here to the institute, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Evan, Rogue, and more at the school are mutants" he tried to say in a way not to frighten me. I really hope that she stays, she must listen, its for her own good. What am i saying? :O was that what he is thinking?

"Yes, it is" he replied, "I'm worried about you and think this is best for you right now."

"Okay, i don't know why but i... i can't handle this! i have to go..." i say as i head for the door

"please don't... don't you want to know about your past? i can help you, this is an honor and you will finally find that peace you've been trying to achieve, please choose to stay." I sigh and sit back down,"if i think your crazy or don't like this i can leave at any time, right?" i ask

"yes, you have full freedom to the door" prof x replied

"okay, so lets say i am a mutant, and i have powers... what type and what do they have to do with my eyes?" i asked

"so far what cerebro and i have sensed is that you can see parts of the future, so far only in your dreams but they will develop to when your conscious, also with your eyes glowing as well as being able to read my mind you are also a telepath" he explained " now i know only a bit of your history which i will reveal slowly for you in time, it may be too overwhelming at the moment. From the little i do know, you will be developing new powers soon and you will have to be very careful during school hours, you will have the x-men protecting you all the time so this shouldn't be a problem. ill have jean or rogue explain more to you later, but thank you for giving me a chance to help you. That is why I built this place. Now we need to talk to your guardians of this time. Do you know where I may find them?"

"wow... umm.. heh.. wow.. yea um they should be in our new apartment. Here." i say as i give him a slip of paper with my new address.

"Here you will be accepted and you can learn to control your powers, also.. try not to get mad at anyone, i know its hard but its all about control and decisions, plus you will disturb the unaccepting people."

"Wait, people will think i'm a freak! They wont want to be my friend anymore, not that I have many, god what a first day. This is insane..." i say basically talking to myself.

"Kurt can teleport and since all the others have gone back to school to make sure their teachers know they weren't skipping, he can take you there fast for you to straighten things up and just come here so we can have a talk with your parents, If i can get a hold of them tonight"

"yes sir.." i say as i walk towards the door, i open it just a crack and turn to say," and thank you for helping me.. honestly.. i think i do need it." I turn back and walk out trying to find kurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof x looks down at the book Aura had accidentally left in the chair and says,"okay kurt come down here."

"awww" kurt groaned," professor please don be mad."

"*sigh* okay kurt but you need to stop doing this," prof x said

"yes sir!" kurt replied

"also i know you will anyways but keep a good eye out for her" prof x asked," also i have a feeling you will get attached but remember the brotherhood took boomboom."

kurt gave out a low growl

"professor i vill not become attached, zat vill not happen, but i vill watch her for you." kurt replied aggravated by past memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really shouldn't be walking around here.. oh the front door. I'll wait for him ou--- zis cant happen again, I vont get hurt, i cant, i vont let it! aaagh, ze stupid brazer hood.---

"kurt? where are you" i ask

--- oh non, she is telepathic?---

"kurt come to the front outside!!" i scream

a second later kurt bamfs right in front of me as i step back in shock.

"Woah, sorry, im really not used to this" i explain

"I'm sorry to have scared you, but you should not go into ozer peoples minds!!!" kurt said in angst

"Honest, I don't mean to, Prof x will help me, wont he?" i ask

--- hopefully soon--- kurt thinks

"yes he vill" kurt replied,"vell time to explain to our teachers now, ugh"

"and your going to.. poof us there?" i asked

"zats ze plan" kurt answered

he grabs my shoulder and BAMF, we hear the school bell ring to let out 7th period.

"yes! i got to miss class!" kurt exclaimed and does a booty dance

"hah not a fan of it?" i asked

"definately not" he replied, "and i dont get to miss it everyday"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they go in and make up an excuse about why they missed class to the teachers and its validated by prof x like always

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt: okay i have to get zome books from my locker.. remember to meet up at ze institute tonight like prof x told you

Aura: of course, ill be there

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof X sends a message to the x-men to return straight home because they possibly will get a new member.

They all meet up at the institute, even Prof X got Aura's parents to arrive, except for Aura... [DUN DUN DUNNNNNN] lolss

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
